Successor
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Death has chosen its successor. Her name: Adachi Sakura, aka, the Unknown Scout. Unknown no more. She would rule the underworld as a Scout of the Night and of Death, Sailor Night. I might extend this story later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Been awhile, hasn't it? I haven't been really in the writing mood until recently. Anyway, here's a short story based on a prompt I found elsewhere. Normally, death doesn't have a voice but this is fan fiction, no? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Successor**

Sakura's POV

Death looks straight at me. If it had eyes, it would be looking at me dead in the eyes, if you pardon the expression. I look straight back at death, unafraid. We stare at each other for quite awhile in a mutual silence. Never thought I would ever come face to face with it but here I am. I've dealt with very strange situations before but this one seems to take the cake.

"You're early." Death finally says.

"No point in delaying the inevitable." I answer.

Most mortals fear death. I welcome it with open arms. I know. I'm a very strange creature, aren't I? It's the end of my mortal life, yes, but it's the beginning of another life entirely. It could be the beginning of an afterlife or the beginning of a new mortal life, depending where Death puts me. For all I know, I could begin a journey in the Underworld and face trials for my actions when I was under the command of the Dark Kingdom. I guess I'm about to find out. The shrouded creature before me is the one with the answers.

* * *

Death looked at the young woman before it. It knew that it made the right choice. Adachi Sakura would succeed it in the form of a Sailor Scout, a Scout of the Night and of Death. Her destiny had been written the day she was created by a general of the Dark Kingdom. She would wield her power rightly and justly. She would be a protector of the innocent and the destroyer of sinners.

"I made the right choice."

Sakura looked startled as Death handed its scythe to her. At first, confusion clouded her face but then she understood that it meant to pass on its legacy to her. Slowly, she took the weapon into her hands and held onto it tightly, feeling the dark power of death flowing through her. The dark creature could tell that she relished its familiar power. If it could smile, it would do so.

"I think you know what to do."

The young woman nodded and Death took its leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but this just popped into my head. Hell, this story just might be purely drabbles. Hope you enjoy! Sailor Night and her monikers are the only thing that I own.

* * *

In the time that she had served in her new position, Sailor Night had also earned the moniker 'The Maiden of Death.' Those who foolishly challenged her to battle did not always return. The few that did often returned raving in their madness about her skill and her strength and the unearthly beauty she possessed. And then there were those foolish followers who worshiped her. It disgusted her, really, as these so called worshipers believed that she required sacrifice. She may have been a Scout of the Night and Death but she passed her sentences justly. Only those who she felt deserved the death sentence got it, human or demon. Such as the case in the Black Moon fiasco in which Prince Diamond had abducted Sailor Moon. That had enraged Sailor Night to the point where the Moon Princess's cries fell upon deaf ears. Such creatures who thought of women as property and objects did not deserve such forgiveness. To be truthful, her treatment of Prince Diamond came from when she had been abused as a human. Her hatred fueled her deadly punishment of the silver-haired prince.

Then there had been few who had sought her out to see if she would end their lives. She refused to be the instrument of death for these poor, tormented souls and guided the misguided back to a better path. Only in very rare cases she would grant such a wish but very rarely. She pitied them.

Even though she was 'The Maiden of Death,' Sakura still maintained her humanity. A goddess, thirdly, a soldier secondly but high and foremost, she still considered herself as human. She had love and compassion for many despite her deadly reputation she had built for herself. She did have a wicked streak at times, though. She would cast an insanity spell on those brave, yet foolish, humans that would challenge her to fight. Yet, she wasn't so cold as to leave them alone in their madness. She would escort them to the nearest dwelling and leave her victims in their care. Their condition was often a message to those who thought to approach her so recklessly and such foolishness would not be tolerated. She had little patience these days.


End file.
